Eric
Eric is one of two characters that are available to start with in Lost in Blue 3. Character Biography On the night of the ship's sinking, Claire saw him in the audience of her performance, thinking that he's her long-lost boyfriend, Sam. Chasing after him, she finds him arguing with a mysterious man on the ship's deck. As she is about to go over to them, an enormous wave hits the ship, throwing both her and Eric overboard. Washing up on the island, Eric can't remember anything, not even his own name. As he walks along the beach, he hears lovely singing which leads him to Claire, who also survived the sinking ship. She is delighted to see him and calls him Sam, thinking that he is her lost boyfriend found at last. They agree to work together to survive and explore the island. He regains his memory throughout the game. As the two explore, they meet James at the quarry. James distrusts Sam and will refuse to speak to him, even threatening him until he retreats. Only Claire's mediation will calm James enough to speak with Sam. James reveals that he witnessed Sam cause pain to some men who were attacking a lab back on the ship without touching them at all, as if he had some evil powers. Claire defends him, making James think that if the boy's been with Claire all this time, maybe he isn't so dangerous. Though still suspicious, promising to keep an eye on Sam, James joins their group. Now a trio, they continue to explore the island and create materials to survive. Eventually, they discover the ruins of a laboratory which triggers one of Sam's memory that reveals that he is actually Sam's twin brother, Eric. He and his brother originally lived with their to scientist parents on the island before the laboratory was destroyed in a massive earthquake. Exploring further, the trio discover a field where they witness a plane crash. Rushing to the broken aircraft, they discover a young girl named Kumiko, who appears to have flown the plane herself. Though alive, she is injured, and the group needs to bring her mugwort to heal her. Eric remembers that he and his brother used to gather healing herbs in an area past the dangerous poison gas cliffs. Dodging the poison and a massive anaconda, the group successfully manages to gather and bring back the mugwort which revives Kumiko. Now adding one more member to their team, they continue to explore, survive, and look for a way off the island. When getting at least two Character Events with Claire, Eric´s ending scene differs greatly. It is shown that he and Claire are actually getting married and having finally found something he has lost a long time ago. "A future". Trivia * Eric, along with Kumiko, can fish with a fishing rod. He mentions that she's the only one he can fish with, as James is too loud and Claire tends to fall asleep. * Eric wears a gold locket engraved with a passcode that can be used at the lab. * Claire notes that Eric is much more cautious than Sam is. * Eric and his twin brother, Sam, are most likely named after the twins names in the novel Lord of the Flies. * Eric refers to the island as his homeland. Skills and Uses *Food Gathering: Eric brings back fish and mushrooms *Firewood Gathering: Eric brings back one or two twigs *Water Gathering: *Rope Braiding: Eric will make rope if the player chooses to play as Claire *Furniture: Eric can build furniture *Climbing: Eric can climb up and down two levels of elevation *Fishing: Eric can use a fishing pole *Hunting: Eric can hunt *Diving: Eric can dive for sunken materials Sam ver2 psd jpgcopy.jpg Category:Male Character Category:Lost in Blue 3 Characters